As a known connector terminal structure of a defogger wire of a resin-made window plate used in a rear window of a vehicle, there is one in which a connector terminal is inserted into a terminal holder integrally formed with a resin-made window plate, thereby electrically connecting a defogger wire with a lead wire via the connector terminal, as is suggested in a Japanese Laid-open Patent Application, publication No. 2015-116993.